


adamantine wings

by AikoIsari



Series: Digimon No Verse [47]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series, Digimon World Series
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Hudiemon, in the Digital World, finds the witch again.





	1. Greetings

Hudiemon rarely devolves.

To show a human in this world would only be a danger, rather than a delight. Humans have become the stuff of legends, the five chosen children that chose to make the world right and succeeded and failed all at once.

Besides, Hudiemon was in no hurry. She was finally in the Digital World Wormmon had told her about, finally in the home that would not hurt her like the human world had, even if it was unintentional.

So, curious and elated and free, Hudiemon flew about. It was the most nature that Erika had ever seen in her life. They had never been to many parks, and she couldn't have gone very far after the accident.

So now she was able to go and see so much. Most of the small Digimon were perfectly cheerful, perfectly friendly. How had she ever thought they would be nothing but unthinking programs?

Don't hate yourself, everyone thought so.

Wormmon's voice was as soothing, as true as ever. The two of them had learned so much about each other because of their friendship, so much about being a person. If only, if only everyone could see them now.

Well, it was better that they didn't. The world was better now, she hoped.

Hudiemon fluttered to the ground. There were berries on nearby bushes, definitely worth examining. Feeling her stomach grumble, she let out a sigh. How annoying. Erika had hoped to leave hunger behind, but considering she had yawned three times in the past twenty minutes, she doubted that would be the case for everything else either.

Living beings function much the same, Erika!

Yes but that didn't make it any more bearable. She had never squatted to use the bathroom before.

Don't worry, there are portable toilets all over the place that reset twice a day! You can buy them too!

That was the least comforting thing about the subject.

As she leaned to inspect a patch of red berries, a quiet voice said, "Those aren't ripe, young one. I would wait a day."

"That doesn't help me now, does it?" She said sharply, standing up and turning around, blue wings all aflutter.

The speaker chuckled. "It does not. Hello, young hacker. It looks as though you have ended up in quite a situation since you threw your friend into my care."

Hudiemon looked up at the witch. "Oh."


	2. Assistance

"Hello."

The Witch of EDEN - Mikagura Mirei - was nothing if not helpful and polite (If somewhat mischievous, Erika had never seen someone so… playful as a hacker that wasn't Chitose, and Chitose took hacking seriously. For her it just seemed to be fun if nothing else.). She led the Digimon to a tree without hesitation. There wasn't anything particularly unusual about it except that all of Erika's memories insisted that help did not come without a price for anyone, or anything.

And yet there she was, in a room playing soft music, chairs and beds and a kitchenette in various corners. Dishes washed themselves in the small sink.

"You can separate if you would like." Mirei knelt down to pet two very familiar cats. "There's no reason to harm you here, little hacker."

"There isn't?" They ask together, because Erika's given Wormmon her wariness and she feels so, so guilty about that now even if it is all right.

"What could you do to me?" Mirei asked her, raising one eyebrow.

Erika could think of a thousand things, but the playful smirk resting on the woman's face told her so much about what power really was and what it looked like.

So, with some effort, considering they had never tried before, the two of them split apart. Wormmon scuttled to Erika immediately to be picked up. She stumbled with her many limbs. Erika herself almost fell, remembering how to walk the instant after she hit the ground.

Mirei helped her up, smiling a little. "It does take some getting used to, I'm well aware. Now, come, I'll lead you to the bathroom."

"I… I need to shower?" What was the point of being in another world if you still performed ordinary bodily functions?

"You'll want to," Mirei replied in that same, casual voice. "While you don't have to perform all human functions, it makes you feel better afterwards, closer to yourself." The familiar black and white cats climbed up her arms and each settled on a shoulder. They looked mockingly right into her eyes.

Wormmon hiding behind her did not make Erika feel better.

She decided to obey. Wormmon had likely never experienced a warm bath in her life. Showers were not the same and EDEN certainly had nothing similar.

"There's little purified water outside."

Erika saw Wormmon nod and never ran so quickly for a bath in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, Hacker's Memory fluff. Something has to come of it. And yes I have no idea where it came from. So sue me. LOL anyway, happy Femslash February! We'll get more from this tomorrow.
> 
> Challenges: Femslash February, minific masterclass drabblechap Cyber Sleuth list 1., three sided box 400 words, 28 chapters, diversity writing I44.


End file.
